In the conventional prior art, an instrument panel or a dashboard, especially for vehicles, is known for producing a luminescent halo effect, for example, from document U.S. 2006/0120062 A1.
Such instrument panels may comprise a pointer or a needle such that the pointer is rotated or bent, for example, to display a value such as speed and other quantities that affect a driver of a motor vehicle.
In addition, dashboards are known including a display area and comprising a first portion of the display area and having a second portion of the display area, the first portion of the display area being located in a first main plane of extension, the second portion of the display area being located in a second main plane of extension, wherein the second main plane of extension is located substantially parallel to the first main plane of extension, wherein the second main plane of extension is positioned relative to the first main plane of extension of the first portion of the display area with respect to a user of the instrument panel such that the second part of the display area is positioned further from the normal position of the eyes of the user compared to the first part of the display area.
It is also known to provide bent pointers that can be rotated about an axis of rotation of the dial behind the dashboard to allow the dashboard to display other information in the place or around the axis of rotation of the pointer.